reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Remember My Family/dialogues
[[Blackwater], Jack finds a man at the train station.] Jack: Hello, sir. You work with the government? You one of them agents? Sawicki: Sure, son. Why you ask? Jack: Did you work with a man named Edgar Ross? I have something for him. Sawicki: Edgar Ross? No, but well knew of him. Fine man if you wanted results. Won himself a chest full of medals. I think he went and retired about a year ago. Last I heard him and his wife moved out to a cabin on Lake Don Julio. Lucky guy, getting to take it easy. Beats fighting crime in this dump, that's for sure. Jack: Well thank you for the information, mister. goes to the cabin to find [[Emily Ross|Edgar's Wife] .] Jack: Excuse me, ma'am. Wife: Hello, young man. Jack: Hi. Wife: What are you doing out here? Are you out visiting the lake with your family? Jack: No, ma'am. I was looking to deliver a letter to Edgar Ross. Wife: Oh, that husband of mine. That bureau just won't get its talons out of him, even though he's retired. Edgar gave them some of the best years of his life, they oughtta let him retire in peace. They'll not rest til they've killed him with worry and he's such a sensitive man. I'm sorry, I shouldn't get so angry. I don't suppose any of this is your fault. There's no need to worry about him nowadays. Jack: Well where is he? Wife: He and his brother Philip went hunting on the south side of the San Luis River . Be careful crossing over, they were saying it was dangerous. Jack: I sure will, ma'am. And don't worry about a thing. I'm sure your husband will be just fine. goes to [[Rio Del Toro] in Mexico to find the Ross' brothers campsite.] Jack: Hey there, mister! How's the hunting? Philip: Oh pretty good, son. Got me a few rabbits, coyote, elk . Still looking for some trophies for the parlor. Jack: I've got a letter here for Edgar Ross. You know him? I heard he was down in these parts from his wife. Philip: Course I know him, he's my brother! He's gone downriver to duck hunt. Must be a pretty important letter to have come all this way. Jack: Yes, sir, real important. I'll be on my way home as soon as I deliver this message. Philip: You best be off, then. Just don't get on his bad side! He's got a filthy temper. Last Dialogue with Edgar Ross (Jack walks down to the river bank, an elderly man (Edgar Ross) is hunting ducks with a shotgun) Jack: Excuse me, you Edgar Ross? Ross: Do I know you? Jack: Forgive me for startling you sir, I have a message for you. My name is Jack Marston, you knew my father. (Ross pauses, and then laughs to himself.) Ross: I see... I remember your father. Jack: I've come for you Ross! Ross: And you boy, have sure as shit found me. (Ross wades out of the river and onto the riverbed, shotgun in hand). Jack: You killed my father! Ross: Your father killed himself with the life he lived. Jack: You killed him! I saw you! Ross: You keep saying that. Jack: You sent him to do your dirty work, then you shot him like a dog! Ross: And I'll shoot you like one too, you little piece of trash! Now get out of here before I kill you as well! Jack: I ain't going nowhere old man! (Ross drops his shotgun, meaning business, both men reach for their pistols in a final showdown. Both draw and Jack prevails, gunning Ross down. Ross's bullet torn body falls into the river. Jack then looks down at his gun, almost looking confused. While Jack has avenged his father's death, he has now put his future in possible peril. Jack holsters the gun, pauses for a few seconds, and then walks back up the small hill.) Category:Dialogues